


And they were roommates :0

by Onnhjain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But also not, Clarke has issues, Cute, Eventual Smut, Everyone has issues honestly, F/F, F/M, Lexa has issues, Lots of emotional damage, M/M, Miscommunication, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnhjain/pseuds/Onnhjain
Summary: Clarke and the gang are at Polis Uni, Lexa and Clarke are roommates and instantly are super into each other buttt don't know how the other feels. Cuteness and frustration ensues, as well as a lot of heartache sorry, but it will totally be worth it. Raven goes through it too but she's my fav so you bet she's going to be just fine bb.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Kyle Wick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. How I met your mother ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty short first chapter, I just want to get a sense as to whether this is something people want to read and are interested in! I have quite a few ideas I want to play out but suggestions are totally welcome 😊

“Thanks mum, but I’m all good for now, you can get back to work.” Honestly I’m just trying to get rid of Abby before our somewhat pleasant day inevitably turns to shit. “It’s alright honey, I’d like to walk around with you and see the cafeteria and the grounds, and you know I took the day off to come help you move.” 

Okay this is moving into dangerous territory, Abby’s entered the passive aggressive ‘look at what I’ve done for you’ stage, and this can really go one of three ways.

One, accept that I’m not going to get rid of her without a fight and go for a walk (even though I really just want to unpack and crash before hanging out with O and raven). 

Two, I try to explain that I’m exhausted and just want to settle in by myself but still really appreciate her help and drown her with calming niceties in the hopes that she’ll drop it. 

Or three, be firm but kind in insisting that I need space to be independent in my new environment blah blah. All will likely end in a fight because my mother has an uncanny ability to turn anything around and victimize herself, but I think two is the safest option that helps me keep some kind of integrity. 

“I really appreciate you coming and helping me mum but I’m just so exhausted and overwhelmed at the moment and kinda just want to have a nap. But I promise I’ll call you later and debrief about what I get up to later.”

Please please please work. 

“I took the whole day off for you honey, you can sleep later but once I leave I’m not going to see you until your semester break Clarke.” 

Okay so we’re doing this, “mum as I said I’m so glad you came down with me and of course I’ll miss you but I’ve got to start on my own and settle in. I’ll call you heaps and send photos, anyway won’t Kane want you home? You can spend the rest of the day with him.”

“Don’t make this about Kane Clarke, and if you were so desperate to get rid of me you could’ve saved yourself the trouble and just told me. I just wanted to spend a nice day with my daughter, but I guess I’ll just talk to you when you decide you want me around again-“ 

“mum oh my god I’m sorry I just really want to settle in by myself and I said I’d call-“ 

“no really Clarke it’s fine. Have fun and enjoy your new life.” 

And just like that she’s turned in her heel and disappeared out of my new room and down the hall before I can even say goodbye. 

Well. I can’t say that went exactly as planned but at least there wasn’t any yelling or a roommate to overhear. 

It’s the little things. 

O was probably setting up her room or with Lincoln and Raven wasn’t going to be back from spending the summer with Wick until later tonight. With no roommate in sight either I picked the side that objectively has less storage because I didn’t have much with me, hoping to get off on the right foot with the person I’d be spending the rest of the year with.

After unpacking most of my shit and trying not to infringe on the other side of the room with some of my artworks on canvas, I crashed on my bed from both physical and emotional exhaustion. Art is heavy, and so it seems is the fucking strained relationship with my mum.

I felt like I’d only just hit the pillow when I jolted up with a start after hearing a huge bang and nearly knocked myself out with someone else’s mass of intense and unruly brown curly hair. 

“Fuck, what was-“ 

Holy shit those have to be the most piercing green eyes I’ve ever seen in my whole life. And oh my god how long can someone’s legs be- 

“I’m so sorry I- I was trying to be quiet but this box is really heavy and-“ 

Holy shit she sounds and looks like a goddess what the fuck - 

“my sister just dumped my shit and left which is just classic-“ 

Am I going to be spending the whole year with this. Lord am I fucked. 

“Hey it’s all good, I probably needed to get up soon anyway. Um… I’m Clarke by the way, Alexandria I’m guessing?” 

“Lexa is fine, again really sorry about waking you up.” 

And wow fucking hot nickname as well, I’m really screwed. 

Just as I’m about to get caught staring at her legs, because holy shit did I mention how long and toned they were, O saves me with a text asking to meet her in the cafeteria for food. 

“Nice to meet you Lexa, and seriously all good, I’m actually just going down to get some food with my friend whose moved here as well. Do you um - do you maybe want to come get something to eat as well?” 

“Oh no, thanks but I’m just going to unpack and my sister is supposed to be back soon and we’re going to get dinner. Thank you though, really and I guess I’ll see you later.” 

She gives me a strained smile and seems kinda anxious which worries me for some reason but anyway. I give her a little wave and cast a goodbye her way as I walk out with my phone and chuck on a sweater whilst trying to tie my probably messy ass hair in a bun. 

And all the while I’m thinking...

How the fuck am I going to get through this year with a roommate that looks like a Goddess.


	2. What's Up Bitches?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia have arrived! I refer to Octavia as O pretty much all the time and Raven as both Rae and Reyes just in case anyone gets confused. Anyway hope you enjoy and leave a comment if you like!

Okay, so i’ve got to pull myself together, where did O say she was waiting? Okay the main dining cafeteria, and look! 5 missed calls and 3 new text messages from mum. How fucking wonderful.

Abby: Clarke I’m really disappointed in you right now…  
Abby: Call me right now Clarke

Nope, not dealing with that right now. Where the hell is O anyway, this hall is huge how the hell am I even going to- ah, Lincoln. Easy to spot with the way he towers over most people, especially O, all muscles and tanned with tattoos running up his arms. He looks like a jock and maybe a dickhead if it weren’t for his actually genuine smile. 

That’s why Raven and I were unsure about him at first, to say the least. I mean O hadn’t exactly had the best track record when it came to guys so we were wary anyway, but Lincoln was huge and even though O has a spitfire of a personality, she’s on the smaller side which made me nervous. 

But Lincoln is like, the most lovely and kind guy I have ever met, and he treats O like a queen without spoiling her. O has only ever really had Bellamy, and whilst he loves and would do anything for her, he is super overprotective. 

Lincoln gives O her freedom and space, but somehow is always waiting like a net if she needs him. Like I said, fucking great guy.

“Hey O, Lincoln, how’s moving day been?” They’re sitting at one of those tables that have like planks attached on each side, so I slide in opposite the two of them. Lincoln has his arm thrown over O’s shoulder and my chest aches a little, straining to remember what that was once like.

“Hey Clarke, good to see you, I still had most of my stuff in my off campus housing so not too much moving for me which was lucky for this one who was trying to carry a hefty mini fridge up 5 flights of stairs on her own.” He chuckles whilst O lightly punches him in the shoulder.

“That is not fair! I totally would have made it all the way if it weren’t for those idiots coming down stairs and making me lose my balance.” She huffs some hair out of her face and crosses her arms feigning anger. 

“I know, I know, I was only there to spot you baby I knew you had it, I mean look at those guns!” Lincoln starts poking O’s arms as she tries to swat him away, both of them laughing and giggling as Linc wraps his huge arms around O so she can’t escape.

It all just reminds me of how painfully single I am. Well, that’s not entirely true. I mean, I don’t mind being single at all. I don’t feel like I’m missing a piece when I’m not with someone romantically, it’s more just the fact that figuring out your sexuality is hard. So hard. And it makes me miss the comfort of just having someone. Anyway that’s something to dwell on another time.

O snaps me out of my little existential crisis “Raven’s on her way to the hall now and said she tried texting you Clarke but you didn’t answer?” 

“Oh shit, yeah sorry I passed out for a while after I unpacked and then got jolted awake by my roommate and freaked out and pretty much ran straight down here.” I try to get that all out without getting too flustered reminiscing on Lexa’s eyes and hair and legs- 

“What freaked you out Clarkey? Was she prettyyyyyyy-”

“Shut up, when’s Rae going to get here to save me?” I try to calm myself down but now O is giving me suggestive eyebrow wiggles and making kissing noises. God.

“She should be here any minute.” Luckily Lincoln comes to my rescue by distracting O for a second by excusing himself to give us some time to catch up with Raven and go and finish up a couple things before school starts back.

“See ya Clarke, hope your roommate is as nice as she seems.” And he gives me a little wink as he kisses Octavia on the head and she giggles. I just groan and drop my head into my arms on the table.

“WHATS UP BITCHES!” 

And here comes raven, arms stretched up to the ceiling with the biggest shit eating grin on her face. I can’t help but smile back, she’s already got some kind of grease or powder on her face from an experiment or robot she’s illegally created in her living room. 

“Well well well, we thought you were dead, or had been abducted by aliens with the radio silence this summer.” O jokes, and Raven’s cocky grin falters and she looks uncomfortable and sad? But it only lasts for half a second and I wonder if I even saw it at all.

“You know me, always busy and spontaneous, even on holidays. Sorry babes, I thought you’d be pacified with the scenic bullshit photos I sent you, but I am so touched to hear that you missed my shit stirring self.”

She comes over to me and wraps her arms around my neck, snuggling her face into my neck and squeezes me tight as I hold her arms against me. “Just don’t do it again Rae, you know we love you and all your crazy talk.” 

After Raven kisses the top of my head she walks around to O and does the same. After Raven has nearly squeezed the life out of O she lets her arms hang loosely around O’s neck and plops her chin on her head.

“How was Wick? It must have been nice to see him.” O says looking up at Raven. “Yeah it was nice, we didn’t do much, and I had to work on some stuff-”

“Rae! This was supposed to be your break before you got into your new project, you promised you’d let yourself chill a little.” I try to say it lightly but I’m always worried that she’s overworking herself.

“I know, I know, but I was just so fucking excited and I promise I didn’t over do it. It was only a few lil trials here and there. But yeah, it was nice to see Wick for a while before he went back to Arkadia for the year.”

Raven’s smile droops again while she slides in to sit next to O. “You guys do the long distance stuff so well though, and you guys love each other. It’ll be okay Rae.”

O tries to comfort her knowing that the long distance thing isn’t Raven’s ideal relationship, she’s a very affectionate and hands on person. So as you can imagine that doesn’t exactly translate well into a long distance relationship. But Wick comes to visit quite a bit, being that he has more time off and a lighter work load than Rae. But still, it sucks most when they’ve spent a while together and then part ways for a while.

“Well, my miss Rae, do I have some juicy news for you.” As soon as O starts wiggling her eyebrows at me again I groan and start to protest.

“Bup bup bup! Hush Clarkey, I must Inform miss Reyes of your newest girl crush, it’s very important.” O takes up a straighter posture and speaks in a posh school principal accent.

“Damn Griff, we haven’t even started yet and you’re already on the hunt, look at you. I’m so proud.” Rae rests her elbows on the table and holds her head in her hands, tilting it at me in an mock adoring way.

“I do not have a crush, nor am I on the hunt, I just got jolted out of sleep and that was what freaked me out.”

“So it wasn’t your smoking hot roommate?” 

“I didn’t even say she was hot O.”

“So she is! Hah! I knew it, you’re totally crushing on your roommate and you’ve only known her for like, what, 5 minutes?” Octavia and Raven exchange excited glances whilst I try to maintain some sort of dignity.

“Okay, so yes she’s pretty. Really fucking pretty, But! As you said, I don’t even know her and honestly this whole girl thing is new to me, you guys know that. I’ve only just let myself follow who I actually am without Abby dictating everything. So let’s just be chill so I don’t freak out and scare my roommate.”

“Jeez Griff, you’ve got it bad. And I expect photos next time. Anyway, who’s coming to the start of year party this friday? Bellamy and Miller even painted a beer pong table because they saw a tik tok. Surprisingly their art skills aren’t too bad, better watch out Griff.” Raven points and stares me down jokingly.

“Bellamy. Painting. I’ll have to see it to believe it, and yeah of course I’m coming, you guys still all together in the house off the west of campus?” Raven, Bellamy and tw of Bellamy’s friends Miller and Murphy all live in off campus housing together. O and I went a couple times last year whilst visiting Raven, it’s a nice place to chill and have movie marathons, of which we had many.

“The very one. O bring Linc if he’s free and Clarke can bring sexy roommate. 7pm, be there or i’ll blow you up with something from the living room. Crap. I actually have to move my shit from the living room. Okay catch you bitches later, mwuh, mwuh.” She blows both O and I kisses and basically skips out of the hall absolutely satisfied. 

“Just so you know, I hate you.”

“I love you too babes, I’m going to help Harper set up some shit in our room, but see you tomorrow at Rae and Bells?” She’s picking up her shit and moving around to hug me goodbye.

“Yeah of course, let me know if you need any help as i’ll be avoiding both my mum and my roommate.” I say as O wraps her arms around me in a tight hug. Despite her size she really is fucking strong.

“Shit, again? What happened this time? I thought you and Abby were good at the moment, you said she was even helping you move in today? I assumed that because you didn’t mention anything that it went well.” O, holds my arms whilst looking all over my face to suss out if i’m alright.

“It was going well until she didn’t want to leave and I just wanted to chill out for a bit and have a nap. Then it was classic ‘oh I did this for you and this is how you treat me’, you know, the usual shit.” I’m so used to it by now that it honestly doesn’t even bother me that much.

That much.

“I’m sorry Clarkey, she was doing so well, I thought you guys had it figured out this time. Anyway, fuck that, you’re here now and you don’t have to see her everyday. Ya know, just keep texts simple and fucking live your life here.” O does a little dance and I laugh along with her.

“Love you O, and yeah see you tomorrow night.”

“You better bring sexy roommate, love you too bye!”

And with that she’s flitted off through the many tables and vanished out of the hall. Alright, time to head back to the room and hope Lexa wasn’t too freaked out by my swift exit. 

This is going to be a long year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like where this is going and that you're enjoying reading it, let me know if you have any suggestions, otherwise get ready for a party next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! I know it was really short but I hope you enjoyed it, I have big plans for the next chapter which will be much longer and introduce our fav threesome, Octavia raven and Clarke obviously hahahah, also some relationship issues are brewing with wick and raven...
> 
> So feel free to leave a comment and let me know if you want more!


End file.
